A New Life
by EmmaWoodhouse88
Summary: Has anybody ever wondered what happened after the end of "Scarlet"? Well here it is. The beggining of a new life for Rhett, Scarlett, and Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scarlett and Cat watched as Rhett hooked the rope ladder securely to the tower that the people of Ballyhara thought they were prisoners of. The night before there had been an uprising in the County Meath, and all over Ireland for that matter. Ballyhara had been one of the many places that mutiny had occurred.

While she had been running from the people with Rhett and Cat (Katie Collum O'Hara) their daughter, her right hand woman Rosaleen Fitzpatrick had been badly injured during an explosion that she had purposely caused during the Fenian uprising in the Protestant Church on the main street through Ballyhara where the Fenian's hid all their guns and ammunition.

Scarlett's cousin Father Collum O'Hara had started to do the wery same thing but had been shot down by the British soldiers who were there. The seven bullets that Father Collum O'Hara had taken that dreadful night would have killed a lesser man, but he was tough, and had good Irish blood in him, and so he was only knocked unconscious. When he woke he prayed to God in thanks.

He hopped upon hope that Scarlett aroon (Gaelic word for darling) and Katie Collum O'Hara (Cat for Scarlett) had made it through safely.

***

Scarlett, Cat, and Rhett had finally made it down the ladder and realized that in order to get to Scarlett's cousin Kathleen's house, they would have to go back through Ballyhara, and as they walk along they prayed they would find it empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second Scarlett made it to the long drive that wound through Ballyhara town she hiked her skirt and ran. Was that Collum's body lying there? She asked herself as she ran. It was! With a cry of shock and pure hatred for the British soldiers she ran faster.

When he heard her cry, Rhett had scooped Cat into his arms and ran after her. When he finally caught up to her she was kneeling on the ground beside her cousin.

"Collum! Collum, say something please!" cried Scarlett with tears streaming down her face.

"Katie Scarlett.." was his weak reply.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you." she breathed.

"Scarlett," Rhett cut in. "Your going to lose him if you don't stop the bleeding."

"Oh, Rhett your right." she said while quickly tearing a length from her skirt and putting pressure on the wounds.

"Mrs. O..." came the weak call from the church a little ways away.

"Rhett, keep pressure on the wounds for me! I'm going over to see whose calling me."

As she got up, she saw Cat's face for the first time since leaving the tower. The poor little girl was white as snow and looked like she would fall over any minute. Someone just turned four should not have to see this , no one should. Scarlett thought to herself. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't.

"Kitty Cat, are you OK?" asked Scarlett.

"Cat's scared Momma. Who hurt Collum?"

"Very bad people." said Rhett.

"Very Bad." said Scarlett in total agreement.

With that Scarlett started walking towards the church. There were debris everywhere, and she had to step over many large stones to make her way. Around the center of the church, Scarlett was on her knees in an instant, and the next she was running back to Rhett.

Finally after what felt like eons she got to Rhett and told him to go get Mrs. Fitz and bring her to be near Collum so they could take care of both of them. Five minutes later Rosaleen Fitzpatrick was beside Collum, and Rhett had gone in search for horses to take them all to Kathleen's house.

***

Rhett walked for mile after mile in search of horses. Finally, after an hour of searching he found Half-Moon, Comet, and Ree who was Cat's shetland pony named with the Gaelic word for King. Then a few minutes later he ran across two team horses and them too.

When he returned to Scarlett & Cat, he had five horses in all. He hitched the team horses to the buggy, and then found three saddles for the other horses & then changed Collum from his priests robe into normal clothes because he was a wanted criminal. Then he put Collum and Mrs. Fitz into the buggy, and finally they set off for Kathleen's house.

***

When they got there, Kathleen was happy to see them, never in all the world expecting that her brother was wounded.

"I was worried sick about you!" said Kathleen. "Especially when I saw your house go up in flames! It was very scary when you can see it from twelve miles away, it was almost as bright as day here. By the way Scarlett, are you going to introduce me to your friend or do I have to introduce myself?"

"This is Rhett Butler, Cat's F-A-T-H-E-R." said Scarlett giving Rhett a look that said finally! He took it knowing he deserved it.

"Momma," said Cat "What does what you said just spell?"

"I'll tell you later sweetheart." said Scarlett.

"OK!" said Cat.

Meanwhile Kathleen had been starring daggers at Rhett for what he had done to Scarlett. Finally she held out her hand stiffly and said "How do you do Mr. Butler? I'm Kathleen."

Rhett taking her hand said "Hello Kathleen, it's nice to meet you, and please call me Rhett."

"Kathleen," Scarlett broke in, "we have an emergency. Come look." Then with that, she took Kathleen to see Collum and Mrs. Fitz in the buggy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the sight of her brother with bullet holes in him Kathleen Screamed and almost fainted.

"What happened?" whispered Kathleen with tears glistening on her long dark lashes.

"He was shot by the British during the uprising at Ballyhara." Scarlet said.

Still whispering Kathleen said "Well we can't do anything for them out here, Rhett make yourself useful, and help my husband carry them in."

When everyone was in the house, Cat started playing with Kathleen's two children, but Scarlet could tell that she was doing it only because they wanted her to.

Soon both Collum and Mrs. Fitz were lying on cots in Kathleen's house with their wounds well bandaged sleeping peacefully.

"Tell me from the beginning what happened." said Kathleen.

"It's a long story.." said Scarlet.

"We have plenty of time." Kathleen retorted.

"OK, well here goes." Scarlet began, "As you know, I was in Dublin looking into some things about my wedding to Lord Fenton." With that she cast a nervous glance at Rhett and saw him stiffen as she continued on.

"Then I met up with Bart Morland and agreed to go to the races with him. Once there I met Rhett, and he went away, Rhett I mean. Well then I learned from Bart in a backwards sort of way that Rhett had come for me, and I ran to the train station, got one that would bring me half way to Trim, and then from there I bought a horse, and rode hell for leather all the way back to Ballyhara." here she paused for breath.

"Once there I found British Soldiers and they were looking for Collum. When the shooting started Rhett grabbed me, then we took off off for the big house, and from there I don't know what happened in the battle, other than the fact Mrs. Fitz blew up the Protestant Church where the Fenian's hid their guns and ammunition, Which is what injured her." finished Scarlet.

"Well then, to find out more, we'll have to wait for them to tell us about it." Kathleen said with a sigh as she stood up. "Are you hungry? I assume you haven't eaten yet."

"I could eat a whole horse myself." said Scarlet with a laugh that somewhat broke the numbness everybody had fallen into. Scarlet and Kathleen soon had a good meal ready.

_**A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to post again soon. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scarlet put Cat to bed early that night because of the traumatic times of late. Kathleen knowing that Scarlet and Rhett would need some private time to talk gave over her room for the night.

Rhett lightly brushed the sleeping Cat's forehead with his lips and then turned around, gave their excuses, and pulled Scarlet to their bedroom for the night. After closing the door softly he turned to Scarlet. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him to help her unbutton her dress. He quickly walked over and helped her to stand.

Then using his extremely talented fingers he quickly unbuttoned her dress. What was underneath it came as a suprise.

"Where is your corset my dear?" asked Rhett turning her around with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh Rhett," she said with a giggle while letting her dress fall to the floor. "I haven't fooled with those things pretty much since I came to Ireland."

"Oh I see," said Rhett with his old teasing smile on his face. "Did Kathleen give you a brush? I would like to brush your hair for the first time in almost ten years."

"Here." she said quickly handing him the brush trying to hide her glee by lowering her long black lashes to hide her bright dancing green eyes.

He chuckled to himself as he crawled onto the bed behind her and ran the brush through her thick curly black hair until there was static running through it.

"Rhett," said Scarlett "What are we going to do about the divorce? We aren't legally married right now."

"But we are in a spiritual way..." said Rhett "I'll take care of that, and your Lord Fenton too If I have to! You just don't worry about it."

With that Rhett pulled Scarlett against his chest and kissed her for a long time before blowing out the candles.

***

The next morning Cat came barging in looking for Scarlett and gasped as the site that met her eyes. She had never seen something like this before. Was Rhett sleeping next to her mother? She asked herself. Nobody ever did that! Who did he think he was?!?

"Momma?" Cat called as she climbed to the middle of the bed jostling Rhett causing him to wake. "When are you guys going to wake up? Aunt Kathleen sent me in here to tell you that it was already eight O'Clock."

"I'll wake your mother Cat" said Rhett glad to see Cat nod her head and leave without seeing what her mother was wearing.

He sat there for a minute thinking how sad it was that Cat didn't know he was her father. After about five minutes , of that he set about waking Scarlett up.

"My dear," he said, "It's time to wake up."

When she didn't respond he took away the blankets and saw a long scar that ran across the length of her stomach. What kind of torture had caused this?! He asked himself.

"Scarlet," he said gently shaking her, "wake up! I have something to ask you."

"Mmm," Scarlet murmured starting to wake up. "Rhett? Oh good morning."

"Scarlett," Rhett said as he sat up looking alarmed. "What happened here?" he asked as he trailed his hand up and down the line.

"Oh, is that all? Rhett Butler don't scare me like that!" she said laying back down.

"Scarlett what happened?" Rhett repeated.

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee Rhett. Nothing! I just had some trouble when I was having Cat, and the "Witch" I was talking about came and cut Cat out of me, which saved both of our lives." Now she was refusing to look in his eyes, finding her hands so much more interesting. She didn't want to see his reaction to her now imperfect body.

"Scarlet, why didn't you tell me about Cat?"

"Now Rhett, if you could get a divorce when there was none, how could I be sure of whether or not you could take my baby? Especially with how much you love babies Rhett, you would have been even more determined!"

"His old smile was back on his face now, "Really, you afraid? I thought you were the one who faced Yankee armies with a darkee, a sick woman, a sickly child, and a new born baby! And you were scared of me taking away your baby?He said with his eybrows raised.

A few minutes later Scarlett broke their comfortable silence that they had fallen into by saying energetically "Rhett, I want to take you to Tara."

"We shall leave as soon as our two invalids are ready to travel. Plus, it will probably take that long to wrangle up all of your horses, and ship them to America."

"That isn't the Tara I'm talking about, I want to take you to the Irish Tara, and then the American one. Get dressed, we'll go right after breakfast." And with that, they got up and around and went to join the rest of the family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cat was quite upset when she found out that she could not go with Scarlett and Rhett to Tara. She was to stay inside all day with Kathleen and keep out of site

Rhett was shocked and amazed at the beauty of Tara. As they walked around, Scarlett told him of her plans for the American Tara, which they were to fix up like it was in the old walked and talked for hours until finally hunger forced them to return to Kathleen's.

***

Two weeks later everyone was ready to leave. Kathleen who was a better nurse than Scarlett had decided to come, along with her family because as much as she and her husband loved Ireland, they realized it wasn't a safe place, especially not for the O'Hara family.

Kathleen, Collum, Mrs. Fitz were all but happy over the fact that they would be going through England, but decided to stay quiet about it because it still got Collum out of Ireland and into semi safety. All of Scarlett's horses had been caught and shipped to London's finest stables under the name of Rhett Butler so that Lord Fenton Would not know of Scarlett's coming to town.

Scarlett's chosen route was to go to Galloway, then to Dublin, then to London, and then finally to America.

***

"Bart Morland!" Scarlett yelled over the din of the hotel saloon. _No lady would ever be __caught dead in this place, let alone alive. Oh well, just goes to show that I definately am no lady as Rhett first thought._ Thought Scarlett as she walked through the saloon scanning it for Bart. Rhett was currently up in the hotel suite with Cat puttingher to bed, while Kathleen looked after the invalids and her own children.

Scarlett finally spotted Bart playing cards with some rough looking men. _Probably gambling away the rest of his money. _Thought Scarlett to herself.

"Bart!" Scarlett said as she touched his arm with concern.

He looked up startled. "Scarlett?!" He asked while looking at her through blurred drunken eyes. "What are you doing here?" He ask while looking around at the saloon in confusion.

"I'm certainly not here to buy a drink! What does it look like? I'm looking for you of course." she said thinking about how truly bad this must be for her reputation as a lady. "Now come along." she continued while pulling him up with suprising strength for her petite size.

As they left the saloon, Bart asked "What happened to you the last time I saw you? You just suddenly ran off on me. Dijon won the race; She's been waiting ever since at the stable for her new owner. I wonder who it is... I hope he or she is kind and loving to her." he said in a sad voice.

"Rhett bought her, and that has something with what we want to talk to you about."

They had now made it to the Butler suite which took up the entire top floor of the hotel they were staying in.

"Why did you run off the last time I saw you?" Bart asked again.

"Oh, well that's a long story. You see I've known Rhett since I was 16 years old collecting beaus left and right everywhere I went, doing it with a grace of elegance better than I did at the castle season even. We met at Twelve Oaks, one of the finest plantations there ever were before the war. I was convinced I was in love with Ashley Wilkes, one of the finest most handsome young men in the country."

"Scarlett," Bart broke in, "What does that have to do with you running off the other day?"

"I'm getting to that. You'll just have to wait and see, it will make more sense this way." After that, she told the story from the beginning of the war and her marriage to Charles Hamilton, and her widowhood, and Wade Hampton Hamilton and how Rhett was always there. Then about how Melanie Wilkes and Baby Beau the night of Atlanta's siege, then the problems at Tara once they reached home. Then about her "business" colaterol for Rhett and her marriage to Frank Kennedy. Then baby Ella, and her sad second widowhood. Then Rhett's ill timed through Bonnie and her tragic death to Rhett leaving her for Charleston, where she followed him. From there she told about staying for the season before deciding she wasn't going to wait for him, but that he would have to chase her if he wanted her.

Then about her going to Savvanah, and finally Ireland after she found out about Cat. Then from there all the way to the horse and worker show where she met Rhett again.

"So you see, I am no widow after all. That is unless you want to count Charles and Frank. The reason I ran off the other day was because after knowing Rhett as long as I have, I knew why he was here, and that is because he loved me, and the reason he got so drunk was because he found out I was engaged to Lord Fenton."

At that moment, Rhett having made sure Cat was asleep came into the room.

"Ahh, Bart so nice to see you, how have you been? Has Scarlett told you of our business proposition for you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Butler," he said with a small smile. "has told me about a proposition, but she has not told me what it is yet."

Rhett stiffened a little at hearing Scarlett called Mrs. Butler again, but then smiled and laughed.

"I see that Scarlett has told you of our past, and that she hasn't been a widow since Frank Kennedy, and that she has two other children besides the one in the other room asleep?"

Bart replied that she had, with his congratulations on the fact that Rhett was a father. "But now what is this proposition you two have cooked up for me?" he asked.

"Well Bart, all of us are going to America, and we want that to include you. No, don't say anything yet, just let me finish. We want you to come and be the head of our horses for racing and breeding. No one we know is as good as you. Except maybe Beatrice Tarlton, but she is busy running her own horses to handle anyone else's. We'll give you time to think about it, but a yes would be perfect." Rhett said with a grin.

"Please think about it and say yes." said Scarlett batting her eyelashes.

"Well I don't think I'll go, but I'll think about it." Bart replied.

A/N: This is for anybody still reading this story. I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I hope you continue to read as I continue to write. Leave a review if you can please. Even if I don't deserve it. It makes me feel a lot better.


End file.
